


The Promise

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, graduation party, prompt: things you said when you were drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: Under the influence of alcohol at Pedro's graduation party, Beatrice and Benedick finally admit how they really feel about their post-high school plans. But will that actually change anything?





	

                                                                                                                        *******

                When they pull over on Pedro’s street, Beatrice can already hear the music blaring from the house that must be packed with the entire Messina High Class of 2014. It’s the last Pedro Donaldson party of their high school careers, and it’s bittersweet. She sighs.

“Party time!” Ben crows as he jumps out of the car. “I’ve been waiting for this all week. Hey, are you all right, love?”

He’s noticed how quiet she’s being as she joins him on the sidewalk. Beatrice mentally shakes herself, trying to get in the right mood. “Uh, yeah, fine. Let’s go.”

“You sure? I know things are still a little weird with Pedro…” Ben says worriedly, taking her hand. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Beatrice smiles. “You’re sweet. But really, it’s fine. I’m fine! Let’s do this.”

She leads the way up the path to Pedro’s front door, and the graduation party.

               Graduation. It’s beyond weird, Beatrice thinks. Just like that, with a diploma and a handshake, she is no longer a high school student. “After graduation” isn’t just a hypothetical anymore. She’s starting her new job at the restaurant next week. Within a year, she’ll be traveling the world.

And her boyfriend is moving to Wellington.

It feels like they _just_ found each other, and now she’s losing him all over again. Benedick is nervous about Elizabeth University, but he’s also so excited, and she doesn’t know how to tell him it’s breaking her heart. She’s being selfish, wanting him to give that up for her. It’s ridiculous.

So she puts it out of her mind, focusing on this moment. The music. Friends. The drink someone pushes into her hand. This is what’s real. This is what matters.

               Bea and Ben find Pedro, say hi. They hug Meg and Balthazar and swap congratulations. Meg pulls Beatrice out to the dance floor with her, and the heat and the noise and her body swaying to the music carries her away a little. She finishes her drink and takes another, Meg cheering her on. Pedro and Balthazar and Hero and Ursula dance by. Everyone she loves is dancing around her, and it’s beautiful.

She isn’t sure how long it’s been when she feels a presence, a warmth behind her, and he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close, her back against his chest. Bea looks up and back to see Ben smiling down at her, and when she stretches up to kiss him he tastes like beer and sweat but also everything good in her world. It’s easy to ignore reality, to ignore her worries and fears and sadness, when her brain is fuzzy with alcohol and noise and Benedick Hobbes. They dance.

               Eventually, Pedro goes away to do some more hosting, and Balthazar wanders off with a boy Beatrice doesn’t recognize. Meg finds a guy to make out with too, just for fun. Beatrice figures that’s as good a plan as any, and turns to Ben.

“You wanna kiss me again, dickface?” she asks, grinning. And that’s exactly what he does.

It’s hot and messy and desperate and wonderful, and she honestly can’t get enough. First his tongue in her mouth and then his lower lip between hers, plush and perfect, and his hands on her body and then in her hair, hers on his chest and cupping his cheek, and her mind is a delirious, blissful blank for as long as she is touching him.

They break apart to breathe, drunk first on alcohol and then on each other, her forehead pressed gently against his. When the oxygen gets to her brain again there’s only one thought there, and emboldened by drunkenness, she says what she’s been bursting to say for weeks.

“I don’t want you to go. Ben, I don’t want you to leave me. It’s so _stupid_ but I just-”

“Then I won’t go,” he says simply, still breathing hard.

“W-what?”

“I won’t leave you, Beatrice. Nothing can keep me away,” Ben breathes, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

“Really?” Beatrice says with stars in her eyes.

“I promise. I wanna stay right here,” he kisses her other cheek. “And here,” the tip of her nose. “And here,” where her neck meets her jawline, making her moan. “And…”

She closes the gap, pressing her mouth to his.

              By the time they wake the next morning, hungover but satisfied, neither of them will remember this conversation- this promise- at all.

                                                                                                                          *******


End file.
